Pink Lace Corsets
by Megan-16-16
Summary: Oneshot. When a man in a Pink Lace Corset arrives at their door, 2 CSI's reveal their hidden relationship. Packed with laughs & giggles. Snickers, Margaritaville. My take on Season 6 Finale.


****Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, creativity is always better than copying.

A/N: My special turn on the season finaleStory dedicated to all the Snickers shippers out there. Don't give up on Snickers!;)**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Knock,Knock. _**The heavy sound on the front door of his townhouse halted Nick, who was in what could be called an extremely comprimising position. "Who the hell is that?" Nick asked, looking up. Sara looked over at the purple-faced clock on the wall. "It's almost 10:30 at night... normal people sleep at this time." She commented, stepping way from the fridge she had been pushed up against. She grabbed her housecoat from a hook in the bathroom, and Nick slid on a pair of boxers. He opened the door after more persistent knocking came. "Grissom?" He asked suprisedly, as the older man entered, clad in a blue and white housecoat. "Nick, Ineed your help!" Grissom gasped hoarsely. "What's wrong, Gris?" Nick asked worriedly. "Well, I,ah,I was doing a little experi-" Grissom stopped as he saw Sara enter. "Sara?" He said slowly, a frown appearing on his face. Sara blushed slightly. "What can we help you with, Grissom?" She asked, cutting into the awkward silence. He recovered his voice a few minutes later. "I, ah,um,ah...Dammit...Ah, screw that!" He mumbled angrily at himself, and undid his robe to reveal a white herringbone Elizabethan corset, complete with light rose patterned lace around the edges, accented by several small pink bows.

The room fell deathly silent. Suddenly, both Sara and Nick erupted into fits of laughter. "Oh, um, very pretty, Gris, very pretty..." Sara said, between giggles. "Do you need our advice on either the purple or the pink? Cause I think the pink suits you very well..." Nick said, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Yeah, goes well with your skin tone!" Chimed Sara, giggling uncontrollably. Grissom's face was turning redder and redder with every second, until it reached an almost unbearable black-cherry-red." Ah, shut up, you too! C'mon, seriously! Have you never seen a guy in a corset? They were very fashionable in the 1940's!" Grissom argued. "Not a PINK one!" Nick retorted. "C'mon guys! Stop giggling and help me! It's friggen stuck! Sara! Stop it!" He said, near tears. She took pity on him, and went to hunt for a pair of surgical scissors in the bathroom.

"I can't breathe..." Grissom gasped, a minute later. "Okay, okay... go sit down on the bed, I'll help Sar." Nick ordered. Grissom stumbled into his bedroom and fell onto the bed. He looked up slightly and saw several framed pictures of Nick's family, the CSI team, and then some of _Sara._ Sara at the carnival, pink cotton candy all over her face. Sara in front of Nick's new 'gangsta' decorated ride. Sra & Nick in a picture booth, grinning and making funny faces. There was even one of Sara swimming in a red bikini in a glacier lake, her mouth making an "O", suprised by the freezing cold water, her face framed by the Canadian Rockies. He picked it up, studying it."Me 'n Sara visited my cousin Sam in Jasper, Alberta." Nick commented from the doorway. He watched Grissom intently, wondering how he would react to a bit of news he had for him. Grissom looked up at Nick, hearing the concern in his voice. "Listen, Nicky. I'm not mad at you two for having real lives. I'm just suprised... how long has this been going on?" He asked. Sara came in at that moment. "1 year tonight." Sara answered. Grissom's eyes widened. "You two have been going out for a year and nobody noticed?" He asked, impressed. "Well, Catherine and Warrick noticed about 10 months ago, and Greg noticed 4 months ago. Sofia noticed a month ago." Nick counted off on his fingers. "Wow...You guys are good CSI's..."Grissom commented.

Sara had cut about halfway down the material when she decided to ask a question she was dreading. "So...You're okay with us, dating?" "It's fine, as long as you can keep your minds on the job, although you've kinda been doing that for the last year." "Okay, but, um, I think people will start noticing tommorow." Sara replied, applying the finishing cut and the garment sprung off. "Ah, thank god!" He said victoriously as he rolled over. "Why is that?" Grissom asked, returning to their conversation. "Well, um..." Sara held up her hand. A sparkling Princess-cut solitaire sat gracefully amongst the white gold speckled with tiny round cuts. "We're ah, getting married!" Nick said happily, grinning. Grissom looked from face to face, then smiled."That's great guys. Really, i'm happy for you!" He said, smiling warmly.

Nick went to make some coffee while Sara put away the scissors.

"I'd prefer to know in advance if I was gonna die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer, actually. Have some time to prepare. Go back to the rainforest one more time. Re-read Moby Dick. Possibly enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say goodbye to the ones I love." Grissom confided to Sara. "I'm not ready to say goodbye." She replied softly. Grissom smiled slightly. "I think I need to be more like you." He said. She cocked her head to one side and grinned slightly. "I think you need to wake up and see what's in front of you before it disapeares. Sofia is pretty sweet on you..." She replied. He squinted his eyes. "Really? Sofia? Sweet on me? Are you serious?" He asked her. "Yeah, Gris.And she ain't gonna hang around forever." She urged him. He squinted once more, smiled, and hopped off the bed. "Thanks' Sara. For everything." He said gently, walking towards the door. "No problem. Go get her!" She grinned. "Nicky, lock the door. Let's get back to what we started!" She commanded. He instantly obeyed, and led her back towards the bedroom. "Sara, maybe you should wear one of these on our honeymoon..." Nick suggested, pushing the abandoned corset out of the way. "Maybe you should..." She giggled. "Although I think the purple would look better on you..."

* * *

A/N: Ahhhhh! took me like 4 hours to write. I kept randomly bursting into fits of laughter at the thought of Grissom in a pink lace corset. Well, tell me what you think in a review!

Thanks for reading, and happy belated Canada Day and early Independance Day!

;)M/16


End file.
